Vanishing Act
by NinjaNao
Summary: After starting to develop a real friendship, Fujin and Selphie discover that their world has been deleted.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters I'm only using them for my own amusement, and hopefully yours as well.

**Author's Note**:  No, I didn't upload the wrong story.  This is "Vanishing Act"  Please read it.  I hope you will find it funny.  It's their take on what happened.  It will probably be a bit OOC, but not way off.  I thank you and ask that you read my message at the end.  Especially if you started and were enjoying my story "Chatroom Shenanigans".  It explains what happened in a humorous way, I hope.  You can find "Chatroom Shenanigans" here: http://www.geocities.com/violintide/finalfantasy.html

Creative Censorship

By

NinjaNao

Fujin looked around.  Where the heck was she?  There was nothing in sight, only her.  She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the nothing below her sadly.  Everybody, everything was gone.  One she remained.

"FUUUUUUUJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

She heard somebody call her and the letters scrolled overhead.  She had to move quickly to evade them when they fell.  

Selphie appeared amongst the falling letters.  "What is this place?" she asked.  "One minute I'm heading to your room, the next I'm in the middle of nowhere."

Fujin shrugged.  She then shuddered in horror at the sight of what was coming toward them. 

"IRVINE!" Selphie screamed, large letters looming overhead. 

The two girls ducked for cover as they fell.

"CENSOR!" Fujin shouted pointing toward Irvine.  The letters were red and they covered Irvine up.  

Selphie fell to the ground laughing as Irvine protested his newly created wardrobe.  He couldn't get the letters off.

"Why.  You no clothes?" Fujin asked.

"I was getting in the shower."  Irvine replied.  "Where are we?"

Seifer entered.  He looked at Irvine and tried not to laugh.  "Hey, everything got deleted." He replied.

Fujin nodded.  "Just when things were going good with Selphie too."

Irvine looked at Fujin.  "Hey, you're talking normal!"

Fujin shook her head.  "Nope.  Abnormal.  But I can do anything I want here." Fujin grinned.  "Like fitting you with a nice new wardrobe."

Seifer looked at Irvine again.  Selphie was getting up.

A hand with a paintbrush in hand appeared.  It moved over to Irvine.

"Hey! That tickles!" Irvine exclaimed as the hand moved over him creating a new set of clothes for him so he was no longer wearing the word 'CENSOR'.

When the hand was done, Irvine was wearing a multi colored clown suit complete with matching wig and big red nose.  Fujin was snickering.

"HEY!" Irvine shouted the letters nearly falling on top of him.  "Hey!  Where's the hand?  I want to give you a new wardrobe."

Fujin shook her head.  "Nope.  Can't.  My story."

"Your story?  What do you mean by that?" Irvine replied.

Seifer nodded.  "I get it.  It was your story, so in a sense this is still your world."

"Affirmative."

Selphie smiled.  The hand appeared again this time going for Fujin.  Before Fujin could protest she was given a makeover and looked like a little princess out of a fairy tale.  

 "There.  Much better."

A dog wandered in.  It was Angelo.  Rinoa was following.  "Hey, guys, I think he's found something…"

Everybody followed Angelo.  He stopped at a sign and barked.  The sign read: 

"This way to your new home: http://www.geocities.com/violintide/finalfantasy.html "

**Author's Message**:   Okay.  Stupid story… but I hope you got a kick out of it….

(This is a bit long but please read it?) One Oct 30 2002, my story "Chatroom Shenanigans" was deleted because it had had been previously decided by 'the power that be of ff.net' that stories with chat room settings was not acceptable writing, i.e. real writing, 

QUOTE:  

Chat room or keyboard dialogue based entries will no longer be allowed. Much of the chat room entries are void of plot, without attempt at plot and are more in line with random dialogue than with stories or poetry. Having these type of entries on the site is unfair to those that have spent quality time fleshing out substantial content. 

UNQUOTE:

I will have you know that I spent a great deal of time trying to come up with my 'chat room' dialog.  I resent the fact that they assume that I have not spent time on my story just because my characters spend time in chat rooms.  It took me a while to come up with screen names that would not only reflect who the characters were but were recognizable right away so you, the reader wouldn't have to try an figure it out… with the exception of Fujin's and Selphie's alternate SN's.  That confusion was deliberate.  I particularly got a laugh out of what I eventually settled on for Squall.  ^_^  I think that I developed a great deal of my plots in and out of the chat room.

When I decided to write this story, I couldn't think of how Fujin and Selphie would come together.  Then it hit me.  They could start talking anonymously in a chat room and develop a sort of friendship there as life in the Garden went on around them.  I think that was creative don't you?

The story does continue… I have been continuing it on paper.  Actually I write it on paper first…  Things heat up, and things get pretty funny at times.  Tension builds between Fujin and Irvine.   At the risk of being banned, please "review" and tell me what you think?  And of course, what you thought of my little rant.


End file.
